icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
4 Nations Cup
The 4 Nations Cup is an annual women's ice hockey tournament, held between four major national teams in the sport; currently, these are Canada, the United States, Sweden and Finland. Until 2000, when Sweden joined, the tournament was the 3 Nations Cup. In general, it is held in or around November each year. History The 3 Nations Cup was first held in 1996. Sweden joined the tourney in 2000, but the USA did not attend the 2001 event due to the September 11 attacks; the 4 Nations roster has been constant since 2002. The format of the tournament is a single round-robin, with each team playing one game against each of the others. The top two teams advance to the gold-medal game. The last two teams play for bronze. When it was the 3 Nations Cup, the third place team was simply awarded bronze. Team Canada has won 14 gold medals since the four nations cup creation in 1996 and team USA has won 8 gold medals. Medal table Tournaments Year by Year 2006 The Tournament takes place in Kitchener, Ontario, Canada from 7 to 11 November 2006. :First Round * Sweden 8–3 Finland * Canada 3–0 USA * USA 5–2 Finland * Canada 7–0 Sweden * USA 7–0 Sweden * Canada 8-1 Finland ;Standing : # Canada, 8 points # United States, 4 points # Sweden, 4 points # Finland, 0points :Game for 3rd place ' * '''Sweden ' 3–2 Finland : 'Game for the First place ' * '''Canada 5–2 USA 2007 The tournament takes place November 7 to 11 on the ice rink of Ejendals Arena in Sweden.http://www.hockeycanada.ca/. ;Standing # Canada, 6 points. Guide pour les médias, Coupe des 4 nations 2007 # United States, 4 points # Finland, 2 points # Sweden, 0 point Sunday November 11th 2007 ;Game for the 3rd place : :Finland 1 – 0 Sweden ;Game for the first place : United States 0 – 2 Canada Équipe Canada gagne la Coupe des 4 nations à Leksand, Suède 2008 The tournament took place in November at Lake Placid USA. Matchs internationaux féminins de 2008–09 on http://www.hockeyarchives.info/. ;First Round Hockey Canada,Coupe des 4 nations 2008 Tuesday November 4, 2008 *'Canada' 6–0 Finland Le Canada blanchit la Finlande à la Coupe des 4 nations *'United States' 5–2 Sweden Wednesday November 5, 2008 *Sweden 2–3 Finland Thursday November 6, 2008 *United States 2–4 CanadaCanada skates to 4-2 win over USA at 4 Nations Friday November 7, 2008 *Canada 1–2 Sweden (after overtime period) La Suède réussit une première victoire historique sur le Canada à la Coupe des 4 nations *'USA' 4–1 Finland ;Standing # Canada, 5 points # United States, 4 points # Finland, 2 points # Sweden, 2 points Saturday November 9, 2008 ;Game for 3rd place *'Sweden' 1–0 Finland ;Game for first place *'USA 3'–2 Canada after overtime period Le Canada rate de justesse en tirs de barrages contre les États-Unis à la Coupe des nations :Game was tied 2-2 after regulation and extra time. Erica McKenzie scored the game-winning goal for the United States team in the shootout. 2009 November 3, 4, 6 and 7 at Vierumäki in Finland.2009 4 Nations Cup ;First Round * Tuesday November 3, 2009 :Finland 0 - 4 United States ''' :Sweden 0 - 4 '''Canada * Wednesday November 4, 2009 :Finland 2 - 4 ' Canada' :United States 3 - 2 Sweden * Friday November 6, 2009 :Finland 1 - 2 Sweden ' ( extra-time) :Canada 2 - 3 ' United States ;Standing # United States, 6 points # Canada, 4 points # Sweden, 2 points # Finland, 0 point *Saturday November 7, 2009 ;Game for 3rd place :Finland 1 - 2 Sweden ' (Extra-time) ;Game for the First place *'Canada 5–2 United Stades. L’Équipe nationale féminine du Canada remporte la médaille d'or à la Coupe des quatre nations 2009 2010 The tournament takes place from November 9 to the 13th in Clarenville, Newfoundland and St. John's, Newfoundland (Canada). Ex-rue Frontenac, Tournoi des 4 nations - Cinq québecoises choisies ;First Round Hockey-Canada, Coupe des 4 nations 2010 Tuesday November 9, 2010 * Finland 3–0 Sweden *'USA' 3–2 Canada (in Shoutout).U.S. Women's Select Team Tops Canada, 3-2, in Shootout Wednesday November 10, 2010 *'Canada' 8–1 Sweden * USA 4–0 Finland.U.S. Women's Select Team Blanks Finland, 4-0, at Four Nations Friday November 12, 2010 *'Canada' 15–0 Finland *'USA ' 4–0 Sweden.U.S. Women's Select Team Downs Sweden, 4-0 The Goaltender Jessie Vetter makes 20 stops to earn the shutout. ;Standing :1-USA, 6 points :2-Canada, 4 points :3-Finland, 2 points :4-Sweden, 0 points :Saturday November 13th 2010 ;Game for 3rd place * 'Finland ' 2–1 Sweden ;Game for the First place *'Canada ' 3–2 USA.U.S. Women's Select Team Edged by Canada, 3-2, in Overtime Rebecca Johnston's goal in extra time period. Hockey-Canada, le Canada bat les États-Unis 3-2 2011 The tournament took place from November 9–14, 2011 to Nyköping in Sweden. Coupe des quatre nations - À la conquête de l'or The competition sets four powers of the Women's icehockey, Canada, Annonce de la formation de l'Équipe nationale féminine du Canada à la Coupe des 4 nations 2011 the United StatesWinih, U.S. Team at 2011 Four Nations Cup ,2011 U.S. Women's Four Nations Roster Finland and Sweden. Damkronorna till Nyköping All the matches are played Stora Hallen arena. ;First round * Wednesday November 9, 2011 :'Canada ' 5 - 0 Finland Le Canada blanchit la Finlande : Sweden 0 - 8 'United States 'U.S. Women's National Team Blanks Sweden, 8-0, at 2011 Four Nations Cup *Thursday November 10, 2011 :'Canada ' 3 -1 United States Les Canadiennes battent les Américaines U.S. Women's National Team Falls to Canada, 3-1, at 2011 Four Nations Cup :Sweden 1 - 2 'Finland ' *Saturday November 12, 2011 :Sweden 1 - 3 'Canada ' Les Canadiennes battent les Suédoises 3-1 en conclusion du tournoi à la ronde :Finland 0 - 10 'United States 'U.S. Women's National Team Blanks Finland, 10-0, at 2011 Four Nations Cup ;Standing # Canada, 6 points # United States, 4 points # Finland, 2 points # Sweden, 0 *Sunday November 13, 2011 ;Game for 3rd place :'Sweden ' 2 - 1 Finland ;Game for the First place :'United States ' 4 - 3 Canada. Hockey-Canada, Sommaire du match After being tied 3-3 at the end of regulation and overtime, a shootout determined the winner. The United States' Goaltender Jessie Vetter gave the Americans the victoryU.S. Women's National Team Captures Championship with 4-3 Shootout Win Against Canada at 2011 Four Nations Cup by stopping Canada's Hayley Wickenheiser. Le Canada s'incline 4-3 en fusillade contre les États-Unis References External links * 2006 4 Nations Cup (Hockey Canada) * 3/4 Nations Cup at the Women's Hockey Net Category:4 Nations Cup Category:Women's ice hockey tournaments Category:Pages needing updating in November each year